


I don't bite, but I heard you might~

by SilverFeather12492



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Creampie, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFeather12492/pseuds/SilverFeather12492
Summary: wrote this for a friend, Kork and Rantaro are hybrids who fuck.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I don't bite, but I heard you might~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawRopeGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawRopeGhost/gifts).



> first smut in awhile might be rusty enjoy:D

It was a silent night in the forest. Not a peep was heard as the weasel hybrid made his way home from accidentally falling asleep beside the river again, his ear twitched as he heard some grass crunch than a gasp. Rantaro slapped his tail in warning getting a bit nervous when the scent of alpha in rut came wafting at him full force. 

The alpha wasn't going to eat him then it was a sexual pursuit since Rantaro knows his scent is also strong with oncoming heat. The weasel smirked and got on his hide legs before bolting into the darkness of the woods leading the alpha to follow him. The sound of heavy steps and the strong scent getting even closer almost made him kneel right there for the alpha and get fucked right in the middle of the forest, no he needed to get to his nest before he would allow this alpha to enter him. 

Once he got the hazy feeling of lust out of his mind for a second he picked up the pace hearing the alpha gain on him he was near to his nest, yes yes a bit further. The weasel turned sharply causing the Alpha behind him to run into a tree, he laughed and called out "come on alpha you can do better." which appeared to anger the alpha who caught up and pinned him right outside his home, "awh you caught me~" he wiggled to face the alpha and his eyes widened. 

"I've seen you before you asshole Leopard." the little omega squirmed as the leopard with greenish-black long hair and piercing yellow slitted eyes smirked down at him. "I've caught you Rantaro." is all he said before his clawed hands came to hold him in place as he bit into the side of his neck, Rantaro yelped in pain before whining and grinding his hips up into the Alphas crotch which in turn the alpha rutted back his cock was out and standing hard and throbbing. 

The weasel hybrid whimpered at the sheer size of it but what was he expecting leopards are very well hung. The Alpha wasted no time shoving his cock into the omegas ready slicked hole and immediately bottoming out in that warm heat, "such a good omega for me" the leopard purred and cooed sweet nothings into Rantaro's ear as he moaned and tried pushing back on the alpha "moveee I need it so bad alpha" to which Kork chuckled a deep sound vibrating off Rantaro who moved his head to kiss the alpha as the alpha began thrusting at a rough pace. Rantaro's moans sounded through the silent forest as the leopard pounded the weasel "Imma cum oh alpha I'm going to cum" he cried out Kork took his hand and started jerking him with the rhythm "then cum my little slut. he let out one long strangled moan before cumming white milky streaks across the forest floor.

Kork wasn't far behind pushing all the way deep into Rantaro as he came and knotted the Weasel, Rantaro whimpered in pain his first time being knotted. The leopard's final blow was marking him as his biting the nape of his neck and purring in satisfaction at his work before slowly moving his omega into a more comfy position and having him lay against the leopard's chest. "I told you Rantaro one day I would find you again and we would be mates" he purred into the weasel's ear as Rantaro swatted him on the nose "didn't think you would make due on that." Korks tail wrapped around Rantaros arm and he smiled "my omega."


End file.
